Getting Her Letter: A One Shot
by PiercingGoldenEyes
Summary: Used to be "Her Time To Shine," now a One Shot! I didn't have time to finish it, so I changed it to a one shot of how Hermione found out she would be going to Hogwarts
1. About

Like I said, just Hermione's version of the first year at Hogwarts. I wanted to do this because she's always left out because it's always about Harry, and I think that's unfair.


	2. Hermione's Letter

The birds were twittering at my window. It was a sunny morning in August.

I slowly opened my eyes, savoring the dream I had just had. It was very strange. There was a castle surrounded by a lake, and there was a boy with a scar on his forehead.

I tried to remember what the scar looked like. I know it had something to do with weather. Oh well, it was only a dream, right?

I sat up and yawned. Then, I slipped into my soft pink slippers and walked across my room to my window. I opened it and breathed in the sweet smell of the flowers I had under my window sill. It was such a pretty day that I decided to study outside.

I liked to study, but Harrow Preparatory School for Young Girls was beginning to look much harder. I don't know if my brain could old that much information.

I laughed at my own joke, even though it wasn't really that funny. My family never was one for humor.

Silliness aside, I got straight to business. First, I got changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. It was going to be hot outside. Then, I went downstairs to have some Lucky charms for breakfast. I love the American breakfast food that just became available here in England.

"Hermione." My mother said. "You can't seriously be studying again! School hasn't even started yet! Wouldn't you rather be playing or watching TV?"

"Mother, I have to start studying now or I won't have time for new things later. And besides, only normal children who don't care about school watch television." I retorted.

"Sometimes I wish you were a normal child." My mother sighed as I grabbed my books to go outside to study.

She was right, but studying was only half of it. Strange things often would happen when I was around.

Once, I accidently caught the ugly drapes in me room on fire, but the fire didn't spread and after 30 seconds the fire went out on its own.

Another time, I was sitting in front of the fire during the winter, and the flames turned green. Then, it looked as if the face of an old man was peeking from behind the flames. No one else saw it, but I had been scared to death. Other various things such as that often happened to me. No wonder my mother often wanted me to be "normal." But that's what she gets for having a smart daughter.

I settled down on our hammock to start reading Sense and Sensibility, a novel we would have to read this year. Besides, I needed a little bit of a break from textbook reading. It was so dull, but it was worth the information.

After 30 minutes, I was halfway through the book and was about to start the next chapter, but my mom called out to me.

"Hermione!" she yelled. "There's some one here to see you."

Who could it be? I thought. My few friends from school were either on vacation (but still studying of course) or lived too far away to come over.

I went without questioning though, and when I got to the front door, there was a woman with an emerald green cloak, square spectacles, and what looked like a green witch's hat.

"Um, hello." I said tentatively. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, I've known for quite some time who you are Miss Granger." The strange lady said. "May I speak to you alone for a second? Preferably somewhere secluded."

"Of course." My mom said looking at me. Probably trying to figure out who this lady was. "Why don't you go outside into the backyard?"

"OK then." I replied.

"Lead the way." the strange lady said.

We walked out back, and the creepy old lady just stared at me for a while.

After an extremely long unwavering glare, she said, "You are Hermione Jean Granger, are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am." I stuttered. "Is there something I can help you with?" I said, trying very hard not to sound rude.

"Yes there is actually." She said as if coming back to Earth. "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I would like to know if you would like to come to Hogwarts."

"Hog- what?" I exclaimed.

"Hogwarts is the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you have been selected to attend."

"I'm a witch?" I gasped in disbelief. I knew I was different, but I never thought I was a _witch._

"Yes. You are." She said smiling, as if from some inside joke.

"But I don't believe anyone in my family is magical. How is this possible?" I said, still in shock.

"It's actually common for some Muggles to have magic-like qualities."

"Muggles?" I asked. This was getting even more confusing.

"Non-magic folk." She said as if instinct. "There's your world, the Muggle world, and our world, the Wizarding world. We have our own Ministry, money, stores, communities. It's somewhat like a parallel world, except in the real world."

"But I don't have any Wizarding money." I protested, trying to find some flaw in her story to make me realize that it wasn't real. Everything I've learned didn't' correspond with what she was telling me. Science, History, everything. Still, a part of me wanted it to be real.

"At our bank, Gringotts, you can exchange Muggle money for Wizard money. Here is a list of supplies you will need." She said pulling out an envelope made out of parchment. "You'll find everything in Diagon Alley in London. Directions are on the back. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go speak to your parents for a second." She said leaving me, emerald cloak floating behind her.

I watched her walk inside, and then I looked at me letter and smiled. _I'm a witch._


	3. Author's Note

My Pen Name is now PiercingGoldenEyes.

I just felt like changing it seeing as my other one was pretty boring.

Hope this doesn't confuse anyone!

Sorry for any inconvenience!

PiercingGoldenEyes


End file.
